Sí, te amo
by Celi-chii
Summary: Estaba decidido. Cuando volviera a la aldea le diría que la amaba. Porque sí, por fin la amaba. Un momento... ¿y ese tipo? ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo con Hinata! Se va a enterar de quién es Naruto Uzumaki... y de que Hinata Hyuuga sólo le pertenece a él.


**Bueno bueno bueno bueno… **

**Les explico todo abajo, ok? ^^**

**¡Disfruten de este nuevo One Shot!**

* * *

Ya casi.

No quedaba nada.

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama, el rubio únicamente pensaba que sólo un poco más y Naruto Uzumaki habría regresado a Konoha de nuevo. Por fin. Aquella misión de tres semanas había acabado con él. Cuánto había echado de menos todo. Konoha, sus casas, sus habitantes, sus amigos, sus vistas, su casa… _y a ella._

Lo había decidido. Tarde, pero al fin y al cabo ya tenía una respuesta.

Ya tenía una respuesta para aquella rápida y extraña confesión de 2 años atrás. Ahora lo pensaba y se decía a sí mismo estúpido por haberlo descubierto tan tarde.

_La amaba._

Con todo su corazón. Lo cierto es que desde hace mucho que esos sentimientos hacia ella habían nacido. Pero su obsesión hacia Sakura lo había cegado totalmente. Años de intento para formar una relación con la pelirrosa para darse cuenta al fin de que la quería, sí; pero como amiga. Tal vez como hermana.

En cambio con _ella… _era diferente.

Esa miraba que le congelaba como a nadie, ese delicado y hermoso rostro que enmarcaban dos mechones de ese precioso pelo que ella poseía. Un hermoso y largo pelo, negro, en ocasiones azulado, que tenía tantas ganas de acariciar y besar.

Y hablando de besar…

Esos labios. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo le gustaban esos labios! Desde que se empezó a fijar en ella siempre le gustaron. Finos y delicados, que siempre daban tentación a probar.

Pero nunca pudo. ¿Por qué? Por miedo.

Miedo a que ella le rechazase. Miedo a que las cosas no salgan bien, como con Sakura. Miedo a que ella ya… no le ame.

No, eso no pasaría. Porque él se aseguraría de que no pasara. Hinata Hyuga iba a ser suya, costase lo que costase.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al pensar en ello, y casi resbala en una rama en su acto.

- Como sigas así no vas a llegar vivo a la aldea, dobe – le dijo un apuesto azabache, saltando a su lado.

- Cállate teme.

- ¿Pensando en Hinata otra vez, eh? – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

- Sí… - dijo con los ojos como corazones, mirando al cielo. Rápidamente reaccionó y se sonrojó por sus palabras - ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡No! ¡Y-yo…!

- ¿No la amas? – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo muy serio, sorprendiendo a su amigo - ¡No lo dudaré nunca!

- Vale, tranquilo, eh? – dijo con una gotita cayendo por su frente, pero serio como siempre. - ¿Se lo dirás?

El rubio miró al frente, perdiéndose en la frondosidad de aquellos árboles. Sonrió al recordar la partida de esta misión, cuando en este mismo lugar ella lo… Se sonrojó de pronto.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Naruto, quieres darte prisa de una maldita vez! – gritaba un cansado azabache saliendo por la puerta de la aldea._

_- ¡Que sí, que sí! Es que… quiero recordar Konoha en estas tres semanas – dijo algo melancólico._

_- ¡Dios santo Naruto, vamos a volver, tranquilízate! – suspiró – Voy partiendo._

_Naruto entornó los ojos hacia su amigo antes de dar un último vistazo a la aldea. Sonrió y se volteó, comenzando a correr._

_- Naruto-kun – paró de repente. Esa voz… no pudo evitar sonreír. Se volteó y la observó._

_Dios mío, estaba realmente hermosa._

_Su pelo revuelto y largo caía hasta su trasero, y su tímida sonrisa podía deslumbrar hasta al mismísimo Kyuubi. Su camisa de manga corta azul marino la cubría mientras sus piernas eran tapadas por una mallas negras. Llevaba sus típicas sandalias ninjas._

_- Hinata – dijo sonriendo._

_- Y-yo… - de repente se acercó a él y agachó la cabeza, estirando sus brazos para darle un paquete, sonrojándose – He… H-He hecho esto p-para ti._

_Naruto miró el paquete, curioso. No sabía lo que era, pero desprendía un olor delicioso._

_- E-es ramen. Sé que t-te gusta y te hice u-un poco para tu m-misión._

_Naruto la observó con la boca abierta. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos, y el tono rosado invadía toda su cara._

_Cogió el paquete y al hacerlo rozó una de sus manos, sin apartarla, disfrutando de aquel roce. Hinata levantó la mirada rápidamente, sonrojada._

_- Muchas gracias Hinata. De verdad – dijo sonriendo zorrunamente._

_Hinata también sonrió y antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer nada posó sus labios en su mejilla, para después despegarlos rápidamente, roja hasta la coronilla._

_- Buen viaje… Naruto-kun._

_Después de eso se fue corriendo, sin dar tiempo al rubio a reaccionar._

_El chico no reaccionaba. Rozó su mejilla con su mano, recordando el momento en el que esos labios habían estado posados en décimas de segundos sobre su piel._

_Sonrió, sintiendo que un sentimiento le recorría el cuerpo entero_

_Felicidad. Y tal vez… amor._

_Pero eso lo pensaría con más tiempo después._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Sí. Lo haré. Le diré a Hinata que la amo – respondió con seguridad, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

El azabache rodó la mirada, pero sonrió levemente. Se alegraba de que al fin su amigo se animara con Hinata, al igual que él lo hizo hace poco con Sakura.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonrojado. Esto de tener novia era realmente molesto.

* * *

- Verás como es lo mejor. Tendremos una gran mansión, ¡con grandes vistas! Criados que te atenderán día y noche, perros guardianes ¡y ni un solo hijo! ¡Viviremos como reyes!

Hinata le miró rápidamente, dolida. Aún estaba confundida, y que ese… "señor" le hablara de su futuro en ese preciso momento… Apretó sus puños y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, evitando ponerse a llorar.

¿Pero cómo había podido ponerle su padre un compromiso con ese hombre? Era por lo menos 6 años mayor que ella, de pelo grisáceo y con algo de melena, ojos negros y rasgos de un hombre bastante adinerado. Además, ella ya tenía un amor.

Ella lo amaba a _él._

- ¿N-nada de hijos? – preguntó de repente. Ella siempre había querido ser madre, formar una familia junto al hombre que amaba. Junto a Naruto-kun…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Los hijos sólo comen, lloran y hacen 'popó'.

Hinata escondió la mirada en su flequillo.

- Tú también fuiste un niño.

- ¿Eh? – el hombre, de nombre Kin, la miró sin comprender - ¿Qué dices?

- Tú también llorabas… y comías… - sollozó - y hacías 'popó'… - levantó la mirada, con los ojos llorosos – No quiero casarme contigo… ¡no quiero! – dijo soltando la primera lágrima, seguida de muchas más - ¡Sólo eres un… un viejo aburrido y rico que sólo busca una mujer para presumir y ganar aún más dinero! – dio dos pasos hacia atrás – Me da igual lo que te haya dicho mi padre… ¡No me casaré contigo! ¡No lo haré! – comenzó a correr, pero el hombre se lo impidió, sujetándola y metiéndola en una calle estrecha, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza con una mano y con la otra sujetándola el mentón.

- No se trata de lo que quieras cariño – estaba tan cerca que Hinata ya sentía su aliento en sus labios – me da igual a quién ames, lo que quieras, lo que desees, ¡como si huyes! Al final te encontraré y te casarás conmigo. – acarició su mejilla mientras la chica sollozaba sonrojada – No se trata de amor pequeña, sólo son… negocios. – ya rozaba sus labios, estaba a punto de besarla…

- Apártate de ella – no supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kin se encontraba en el suelo mientras, como un rayo, un hombre de tez morena y cabello rubio ya se había posicionado frente a él, con Hinata detrás.

- N-Naruto-kun – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada Hinata.

- ¿Quién es este tipo Hinata? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Su futuro marido – murmuró Kin con una sonrisa socarrona, viendo cómo al rubio se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas.

De repente Kin de nuevo estaba en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de su nariz, tocándose la parte afectada.

Naruto sacudió el puño con el que le golpeó y fulminó con la mirada al peligris.

- Si quieres conservar tu vida y todas las partes de tu cuerpo… - su mirada se oscureció – No vuelvas a decir eso.

- Jajajajajaja, dios mío, lo que me faltaba. Que un niñato se interpusiera en mis negocios. – le miró mejor, reaccionando en algo – Un momento… ¿tú no eres Naruto Uzumaki? – el rubio abrió los ojos asombrado para después volver a fruncirlos – Oh sí… El famoso Kyuubi… - sonrió maliciosamente – Nuestro querido _monstruito…_

- ¡Déjale en paz! – gritó Hinata de repente que se puso en frente de un Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida - ¡No tienes ni idea de quién es! ¡Él es lo más maravilloso que nadie podría conocer! ¡Es generoso, amable, bondadoso! Ha tenido una infancia dura, sí. Pero él nos salvó. Él es nuestro héroe. Todos lo creemos. – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se la quitó con la manga de su chaqueta – Él no es el Kyuubi; él es nuestro _héroe. _

Detrás de ella, Naruto sonrió por un momento.

- Oh, bravo bravo bravo – dijo Kin aplaudiendo burlonamente – De verdad, me has hecho llorar – ironizó – Pero - rápidamente fue a ella y la cogió de la mano – Si nos disculpas, Uzumaki.

Y de nuevo, otro puñetazo. Esta vez en el estómago. Kin se quedó en el suelo por unos segundos, intentando recomponerse.

- Malditos – escupió.

- Te juro que una sola vez más, ¡una sóla vez más tocas a MI Hinata y te juro que te parto la cara, desgraciado! – gritó furioso Naruto, llevándose consigo a Hinata, lejos de allí.

Kin sólo no se movió, escupiendo sangre, tumbado en el suelo.

* * *

_¡Él es lo más maravilloso que nadie podría conocer! ¡Es generoso, amable, bondadoso!_

Naruto todavía daba vueltas a aquello mientras tiraba de Hinata.

_Él no es el Kyuubi; él es nuestro héroe. _

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar aquello. De repente se paró, frente a una banca del parque, donde ya era de noche y no había nadie.

- Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata preocupada. No había hablado en todo el viaje. ¿Estaría enfadado? Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en eso.

- Hinata… siéntate – sonó algo duro, pero no llegó a ser frío.

Ésta obedeció y se sentó, con la cabeza gacha.

De repente notó cómo Naruto se arrodillaba frente a ella, por lo que se sonrojó, ya que tenía su cara muy cerca.

- Hinata… - rascó su nuca – Demonios, no sé cómo empezar… Yo… - chasqueó su lengua – Yo he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste. En tu… confesión.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Desde aquel día, no volvieron a hablar sobre ese tema. Naruto no lo sacaba, y ella no se atrevía a preguntar.

- Mira yo… lo siento mucho – dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza – Yo no…

- ¡Espera! ¡N-no lo digas! – dijo Hinata, comenzando a humedecérsele los ojos – Por favor… n-no me hagas más daño…

- No. Hinata yo no…

- ¡Simplemente…! – interrumpió ella, sorbiendo su nariz – seamos amigos, ¿sí? Olvida todo lo que te dije. Sé que soy una molestia…

- Hinata…

- ¡Y de verdad que no quise presionarte! Y-yo sólo intentaba… - las primeras lágrimas cayeron – sólo quería sacar lo que llevaba dentro – agachó la cabeza – lo sient…

Fue interrumpida por los brazos del Uzumaki, que la rodearon fuertemente, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre el hombro de la chica.

Hinata enrojeció e intentó separarse, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

- Escúchame, ¿quieres? – ella asintió – Lo que te iba a decir era que yo no me lo pensé bien. Que pensé que era mentira, no me lo tomé en serio. Pensaba que con el tiempo te ibas a acabar olvidando de mí.

Hinata se apartó de repente.

- Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti – dijo sonrojada pero firme.

Naruto sonrió.

- Ahora lo sé. Pero entonces tenía miedo, nadie me había querido nunca. Como tú bien dijiste antes, tuve una infancia dura – secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos, delicadamente – Pero ahora me he dado cuenta. He abierto los ojos… y ahí estabas tú. Apoyándome, queriéndome, ayudándome incondicionalmente. Eres la única persona que me quiso verdaderamente desde el principio. – se acercó más a ella – Y por eso creo que… he llegado a amarte – Hinata abrió sus ojos enormemente, pero de pronto sintió algo encima de sus labios. ¡los labios de Naruto! ¡La estaba besando!

Se sentía tan bien. Poco a poco Naruto los fue moviendo, marcando un ritmo, que Hinata no tardó en coger.

Naruto estaba maravillado. Por fin podía probar sus labios. Y era tan… fantástico. ¡Dios, era como besar una muñeca!

Poco a poco se separaron, por la maldita falta de aire. Hinata roja como un tomate, pero sonriendo levemente, y Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno… ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas ser la novia de Naruto Uzumaki? – dijo con pose de galán, sacando una risa por parte de la Hyuga, que no tardó en abalanzarse a él.

- Te amo Naruto-kun. Claro que acepto – dijo antes de ser besada por Naruto de nuevo.

- Un momento – dijo Naruto rompiendo el beso, poniéndose serio de repente. - ¿Quién era ese tipo Hina-chan?

A Hinata se le borró la sonrisa de repente.

- Él… - suspiró – M-mi padre… me ha comprometido… con e-él… - dijo bajando la mirada.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, antes de coger a Hinata de la mano y caminar con ella de nuevo fuertemente.

- ¡N-Naruto- kun! – dijo ella sonrojada al verse en los brazos del rubio - ¿Qué haces?

- Vamos a hablar con tu padre ahora mismo. – dijo serio.

- ¿Qu-qué? Pero… Naruto…

- ¡No quiero peros Hinata! – la miró firmemente – Tú vas a ser mía, desde hoy serás Hinata de Uzumaki, así que ahora mismo vamos a aclarar esto – Hinata se sonrojó. – Te juro que nada va a impedir que esté contigo. – prosiguió el camino.

Hinata sonrió feliz y se abrazó a él, alegre de que por fin él correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Y estaba segura, de que si Naruto no quería que la comprometieran, no lo harían.

Porque él era Naruto Uzumaki: el héroe de esta villa.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan chan!**

**Bonito, eh? Clásico diría yo xDDDDD**

**En fin, que espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿El por qué de este OS?**

**Pues que me voy de vacaciones, queridos míos. Mañana por la mañana ^^ Y como no me iba a dar tiempo a proseguir ninguna de mis historias, pues quería daros esta como regalo de despedida jajaja**

**Volveré en 20 días, o así. Echarme de menos eeeeeeh! *_***

**Pues eso, un besito, y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews en las demás historias! Espero que aquí me dejéis, que quiero saber vuestra opinión.**

**¡Hasta proooooonto, y felices vacaciones! **

**PD: Y sí, me he inventado a Kin ^^U **


End file.
